


Attachment: 1 Image

by itskatbug



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskatbug/pseuds/itskatbug
Summary: Cho Seungyoun has been head over heels for his friend-slash-coworker, Han Seungwoo, for months. After spending a night drinking with his friends, he's given the idiotic idea to confess with a dick pic. And as the drunken dumbass he is, he decides to go for it.





	Attachment: 1 Image

Like most of the bad decisions that Seungyoun makes, it all starts with a few too many drinks and the encouragement of his dumbass friends.

More specifically, it starts with Seungyoun cradling a bottle of soju to his chest, whining about the love of his life: Han Seungwoo.

The real problem is that, despite how strongly Seungyoun feels for the older man, they aren't actually dating. In fact, they're nowhere near dating, only ever meeting up in the studio to work. Seungyoun can't even say that they're technically coworkers, just two songwriters hired by a company to churn out an album for their idol group. Once their current project comes to an end, they'll probably never see each other again, and the thought of that is heartbreaking.

"You just gotta go for it, dude," Hangyul interrupts his monologue about how cruel life is, and how he'll never truly be happy. His voice is at least two notches too loud, but nobody seems to notice. It's late into the night, and every other patron at the bar is just as drunk as they are. Those who were bothered by their antics abandoned the building hours ago.

Seungyoun knows he shouldn't listen to his best friend, especially not when they're both so intoxicated, but something about that deep voice makes him sound so wise. It's that very same voice that had him convinced that Hangyul was at least a few years older than him when they met in university.

Despite the much tinier voice in the back of his head telling him to ignore the man, Seungyoun frowns at him, "What if he rejects me?"

"You guys aren't gonna work together for long," this time, Yohan speaks up, his words slightly slurred. "And if you don't do it soon, you never will."

"Number one," Seungyoun holds up his index finger, "don't remind me. And B," a second finger shoots up, "you panic any time a cute guy looks at you. You can't give me advice!"

At this, Yohan pouts, crossing his arms and huffing like a frustrated toddler. If he wasn't currently spiralling into a deep depression over his crush, Seungyoun might actually feel bad about that.

"He's right," Hangyul butts in again, pounding an unnecessary fist on the table to accentuate whatever point he thinks he has. All he really does is scare the shit out of Wooseok and nearly knock over a bottle. "Stop crying over him and make a move!"

"I'm not crying," he betrays his own words by sniffling.

“I’m not saying you should do anything, but you might regret it if you don’t,” for the first time, Wooseok speaks up, having previously been observing the trio. He’s still nursing his second beer since they arrived, and is far more sober than the rest of them. It was decided at the beginning of the night that he would be in charge of making sure they all got home safely. He doesn’t seem to mind, so watching three idiots make fools of themselves must be pretty entertaining for him.

"Okay,” Seungyoun sighs, resigning himself to the idea, “but how do I tell him?"

A wicked grin takes over Hangyul’s face, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement, "Send him a dick pic!"

"Do _not_ send him a dick pic!" Wooseok immediately adds, his wide eyes looking even wider in panic. Far less alcohol is fogging up his brain, so he seems to recognize just how bad of an idea it is.

Ever the angel and devil on his shoulders, the pair begins to bicker between them.

“Unsolicited dick pics are never a good thing! He’s gonna take one look at it and report you for sexual harassment.” The angel makes a very decent point, Seungyoun has to admit.

But then the devil fights back with, “I’ve seen his dick before, and it’s a pretty good one. Seungwoo isn’t gonna complain about it.”

While Wooseok begins questioning why Hangyul has seen his dick before, and Yohan jumps in to ask what it is about his dick that makes it ‘pretty good’, Seungyoun silently weighs the two arguments.

On one hand, Seungwoo is his soulmate, and there isn’t a lot about a dick pic that screams _romance_. There’s also the possibility that he’ll be offended by the act and decide to never speak to Seungyoun again. But on the other hand, it’s a good way to get his point across. He’s too chicken shit to approach the other like a normal human being; hell, he can barely get a few words out in front of him without stumbling over them. Maybe this is the only way he can express his emotions and let Seungwoo know exactly how he feels.

By the time he tunes back into the conversation, the arguing has ceased, with Wooseok deciding that it’s about time that they all head home. The other two are whining at him like sad puppies, begging that he lets them stay for just a little bit longer, but it’s all for naught. It only takes a few minutes for the shortest member of their group to wrestle them out of their seats and push them out the door.

Wooseok orders the three to stay put as he pays their tab and calls for a cab, and Hangyul takes it as his opportunity to really sell his earlier idea.

Leaning up against Seungyoun for support, he whispers, like he’s worried the warden will hear him, “Don’t forget to send a pic. If you don’t, he’s— he’s gonna think you’re not interested. And then he’s gonna meet someone else and fall in love with them and you’ll get an invitation to their wedding next year.”

His logic barely makes sense, but to Seungyoun’s drunken brain, it’s the most convincing thing he’s heard all night. Getting an invitation to Seungwoo’s wedding might be his worst nightmare, and right now, it sounds like the only way to prevent that is to take a picture of his dick. If that’s all it takes, then maybe he really should go through with it.

The next half an hour goes by in a blur, but Wooseok somehow manages to shove them all into a cab without resorting to violence. Yohan is dropped off first, followed by Hangyul (who throws a saucy wink in his direction before climbing out of the car), and the next thing he knows, they’re stopped in front of his apartment building. His angel makes sure he’s standing up straight with the key already in his hand before he leaves. 

Wooseok rattles off his own address to the cab driver, buckling himself in before turning to give Seungyoun some stern words of advice: “keep your dick in your pants”.

The moment he stumbles into his apartment, Seungyoun peels the skinny jeans off of his legs and discards them somewhere in the darkness of his living room. He navigates the hallway without tripping over himself, using the light from his phone to guide him. He reaches his bedroom door, pushing it open with too much force, and nearly jumps out of his skin when he slams against his desk.

He's too drunk to care about actually getting ready for bed, instead just flopping down on his mattress. His body is telling him to just sleep before he does anything stupid, but his brain won't stop replaying Hangyul's words.

It's not a good idea, and he knows this deep down, but the panic of losing his chance with Seungwoo is a lot more powerful than his common sense. He fell head over heels for the guy the first day they met, when the older man walked into the studio and gave him the sweetest smile he's ever seen. Seungyoun would have handed over his heart right then and there if it was socially acceptable.

After working together so closely for a few months, the love he felt at first sight has only intensified. He's come to learn that beneath his beautiful features, Seungwoo is an actual angel. He's thoughtful and funny and talented; if someone were to take all of the traits Seungyoun wants in a partner and wrap it up into one person, the result would be Han Seungwoo. And that's exactly why he can't bear the thought of missing out on what could be his only chance with the man.

(If he was sober, he would know that there will be many more chances before they finish their work together, but that's neither here nor there.)

His phone is sitting next to him, and his pants are long gone, so this seems like the natural progression for his evening. He lifts his hips off of the bed, sliding his boxers down his legs and kicking them aside.

It's not like Seungyoun is a connoisseur of nudes, but he thinks that his artistic eye for photography will translate well. He wants to make sure the subject looks nice—as nice as a dick can look, that is. And there's really only one way to achieve the look he wants for it.

Simply thinking about sending a naked picture to his crush is enough to get his blood pumping, a mixture of anxiety and arousal twisting in his stomach. He's never really been the kind of guy who can get off on just imagining certain scenarios, usually relying on _adult_ media to get him going, so he's surprised to find that his body is already getting excited.

With the help of a little bit of spit, he gives himself a few tentative strokes. His eyes slip closed, thoughts circling back around to the reason why he's doing this in the first place: Seungwoo. He can't help but wonder how he'll react to all of this.

Will he appreciate the picture? Will he feel the same warmth that's currently filling Seungyoun's abdomen? Will he have to take care of himself, just as he is right now? Christ, what if he sends his own picture back? A shaky breath leaves him, the hand on his dick picking up speed.

It doesn't take long to work himself up. Seungyoun is no stranger to this very situation, lying alone in darkness, working a hand up and down his length. He's a master of his own pleasure by now, twisting his wrist and tightening his grip in all the right places. His breathing has picked up as well, trying to catch up to the rapid pace of his heartbeat.

Mere minutes tick by before he starts to feel the tell-tale sign that he's getting closer to the edge. He doesn't need to look to know that he's just about as hard as he's gonna get, his dick flushed and standing at full attention. His freehand reaches out to grab his phone, eyes opening to unlock the device and pull up the camera app.

He's prepared to just take the picture and get it over with, but when he sees the preview on the screen, he realizes that it's not ready yet.

The lighting is all wrong, casting his dick in shadows and making it look more like a blurry picture of a cucumber… or something else that's a little more phallic. Leaning over, he clicks on the lamp at his bedside and tries again.

He snaps a few shots from multiple angles, trying to pose it just right. But when he scrolls through the camera roll, he notes that the shadows are now making him look much smaller than he really is. And the last thing he wants to do is make his crush think he has a small dick.

Luckily, he took a photography class in university, and while most of the information has been long forgotten, he does remember a certain lesson about lighting. With multiple light sources, he can manipulate the shadows, maybe to the point of making it look _bigger_. He just needs another light to place on the other side of him.

Without any hesitation, he pushes himself up and off of the bed, shuffling over to his desk to grab an extra lamp. He has to maneuver around his computer, unplug the lamp, and bring it back to his bedside without losing any of his erection, but he manages just fine. Plugging it back in, he sets it down on his mattress, shifting it around until he's pleased with the angle. He silently thanks his photography professor for the tip before settling back into his previous position.

The next few shots are much better, but he's still not satisfied. It looks awkward, like he's holding a professional photoshoot for his cock, and there's nothing sexy about that. He needs this picture to do all of the talking for him, and right now, all it says is that he's a weird pervert who owns some very bright lamps.

He moves both of the lamps again, until it looks like distant light sources and not a direct spotlight, and tries again. Then he gives himself a couple more encouraging strokes (a little like a pep-talk for his dick), spreads some of the pre-cum gathered at the tip to make it look less dry, and takes another shot. But there's still something missing.

He's beginning to regret ever listening to Hangyul, examining his junk as he tries to figure out the problem. Scratching at his stomach absentmindedly, his shirt comes up a little, just enough to show the black ink of his tattoo. And that's when it hits him: he needs to make it more personal and less like a glamour shot.

Seungyoun is quick to pull off his shirt, throwing it to the floor and getting back in position. When he points the camera at its subject again, he finally feels pleased with what he sees. His gun tattoo is the perfect addition to the picture, taking some of the focus away from his dick without overshadowing it completely. His arousal is evident as well, practically throbbing after being driven to the edge only to be ignored. Even the background looks good, too dark to make out details, but not just his patterned sheets being used as a backdrop.

All in all, it's a good dick pic. At least, it is in his opinion.

He briefly considers sending it to Hangyul first to see what he thinks. Bros can send each other nudes for feedback, right? But then he notices the time and remembers just how drunk his friend was on their way home. The younger man is probably fast asleep right now, and he doesn't think he can wait until he wakes up for a second opinion. No, he needs to send this now, while there's alcohol in his system and he's turned on just enough to find this sexy.

It takes a minute for him to navigate to his contacts, but he finds Seungwoo's name pretty easily on the list. It definitely helps that he added some cute heart emojis to the name when he saved his number. When he taps the link, it pulls up all of their previous conversations (which, in all honesty, isn't much and has been completely centered around their work so far). Doubt starts to creep up on him, wondering if he was making the right choice, but he pushes on anyway.

Attaching the newest addition to his gallery, Seungyoun doesn't waste another second, hitting the big button that says "SEND". Rather than letting his anxiety take over and waiting to see if he gets a response, he decides the best thing to do is toss his phone aside and finish what he's started.

When his hand wraps around his length again, it actually twitches in excitement. It's not difficult to pick up right where he left off, using the wetness already there as a lubricant. His body is already tingling, both from arousal and adrenaline, so he doesn't have to do much to reach that edge again.

Working himself at an increasingly desperate speed, the image of Seungwoo appears in his head. Gorgeous Seungwoo, who could very well be in the same position as he is now, driven to this state by the picture he'd sent him—his skin flushed, his body too hot to be comfortable, thrusting into his own fist as he thinks about Seungyoun, panting out his name as he works toward a climax.

That mental image is enough to push him over, a groan falling passed his lips as pleasure takes over, spilling into his own hand.

For a moment, Seugyoun doesn't move, panting through the shocks that ripped through his body. Sensitivity is what makes him let go, his arms going limp by his side. He's too tired to get up and wash his hand, so he just wipes it on his discarded underwear and throws it off the bed. He also has enough sense to turn off the lamps, moving them away from his bed, before flopping back down onto the mattress.

Right now, he feels exhausted, and all he wants is to sleep. So he does, rolling onto his side, burrowing his face in the coolness of his pillow, and drifting off to dreamland without another thought.

The first thing Seungyoun notices upon waking up is his pounding headache. The second is that he is completely naked, with his underwear thrown across the room. And the third is that there are lamps on the floor next to his bed, which he narrowly avoids stepping on when getting up.

He feels pretty miserable, and already regrets drinking so much. But last night's Seungyoun conveniently ignored the fact that he has to work today, so there's no time for him to lay around in bed. All it takes to motivate him is the fact that he'll get to spend another day with Seungwoo, which sounds so much more appealing than sleeping off a hangover.

Making his way to the kitchen, he finds himself a few pain pills and downs them with a full glass of water. That should help to dull his headache, at least enough to get ready for the day. The clock on his microwave lets him know that he has a little less than an hour, so he wastes no time jumping in the shower to wake himself up.

It isn't until he's clean and dressed that he actually checks his phone for the first time, finding a handful of notifications waiting for him. Almost all of the messages are from the group chat with his three friends, with Wooseok checking in to make sure they're okay and the other two thanking him for getting them home safely. He sends his own "thanks", complete with a cute smiley face, before checking the only other message waiting for him.

It's a text from Hangyul, sent to him an hour ago, that just has one simple question: "_did you do it?_".

A few beats pass as he tries to figure out what he might have done, and when the memory of his actions hit him, he's overcome with a wave of nausea.

There's no way he actually sent his crush a nude. Absolutely not. He's not that dumb. Right?

He's too afraid to actually check his message log with Seungwoo, so he decides to check his camera roll instead. The second or two that it takes to load all of the pictures might be one of the most stressful moments of his life, and when they finally start popping up, he lets out a closed-mouth scream in horror.

Three whole rows of dick pics stare back at him, practically mocking him for being so stupid.

Suddenly, his heart is trying to escape through his chest, beating a mile a minute as the situation properly sinks in. Panic is setting in, and he jumps back to his messages app. Third on the list, right under their group chat and Hangyul's name, is Seungwoo. And the preview of his message just says "attachment: 1 image".

Maybe if he doesn't open it, he can pretend that it isn't true. He can convince himself that it never happened, quit their project, and run away to start a new life. He'll miss seeing Seungwoo, but if that's what it takes, he's willing to let go. Anything to ignore what has to be the stupidest decision he has ever made.

But there's a little inkling of curiosity in the back of his head. What if the message failed to send? Or maybe it hasn't been opened yet, and he can somehow convince Seungwoo to delete it before he sees it. He isn't sure how he would do that, but he's probably desperate enough to come up with a plan. He just has to tap on the message and check, just in case.

And just like that, his worst fear is realized.

He sent Seungwoo a picture of his dick. A very artistically shot picture, but still his dick nonetheless. And the worst part has to be the little text underneath the message that tells him the picture was seen.

Han Seungwoo has seen his dick. The love of his life viewed this image and didn't bother to reply. His life is officially over.

Part of him wants to send him a new message to tell him that it was a mistake, or that it isn't his dick, or that it's a weird art project about the human body and he just needed his opinion on it. But the other half of his brain is too busy panicking, convinced that he's going to show up to work and get fired on the spot.

He can only see two possible paths that Seungwoo might go down: he'll either report him for harassment, or he'll be nice and pretend that it never happened.

And because he really can't afford to call in sick today, he'll just have to pray that it's the latter option.

When Seungyoun shows up at the studio, he's relieved to find that three of the company's producers are already inside. In the beginning of their project, he and Seungwoo spent quite a bit of time alone together, but now that they're approaching their deadline, the company has started sending in other people to work with them. Originally, it was upsetting to know that his one-on-one time with his crush was cut short, but today, it's a genuine blessing.

He also notes that, for once, Seungwoo didn't arrive before him. This gives him a chance to get settled, calm his nerves, and pretend like he doesn't want to run away screaming, all before the other man even shows up. So maybe luck is on his side today, and he'll actually be able to survive this.

The tiny amount of hope he was building is shattered just minutes later, when Seungwoo steps foot in the room, locks eyes with him, and chokes on his own spit. Just the sight of Seungyoun sent him into a coughing fit, which is never a good sign.

Everyone else in the room is quick to check on him, offering him a sip of water and patting him on the back, but all Seungyoun can do is stare.

His ears are already burning, turning a bright red to match the blush rising in his cheeks. The nausea from earlier that morning makes a comeback, nervousness causing his stomach to churn. His eyes are wide too, similar to a deer caught in the headlights, so he's almost thankful for the coughing that drew everyone's attention away from him.

When he recovers, Seungwoo looks at him with an expression that must match his own. Nobody pays them any mind, immediately returning to their work, but it's obvious that there's a weird tension in the air. Even as the older crosses the room and takes a seat next to him, his movement is off, like a robot trying to mimic the way a human would walk.

A moment of silence passes between them, and then Seungwoo opens his mouth to speak. But Seungyoun isn't ready to lose his job, or worse, die of embarrassment, so he jumps up before he even gets a word out. He hurries across the room, joining one of the producers at the computer and pretending to be curious about the work he's done.

The rest of the day continues just like that, with Seungwoo trying to talk to him and Seungyoun finding a way to avoid it.

Every now and then, he'll catch Seungwoo staring at him. At first, it's just at his face, like he's waiting for Seungyoun to make eye contact again, but then his gaze ventures lower.

He doesn't want to think about what's going through the man's head in those moments. Just knowing what he _could_ be thinking about leaves him squirming uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly feeling too warm to sit still.

At one point, Seungwoo actually gets close to confronting him, practically cornering him at the start of their lunch break. He blocks the door, not in a way that's menacing, but it still demands his attention.

"Seungyoun, we need to ta—"

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" He cuts the other off, ducking passed a confused Seungwoo to yell for the rest of the group. Not wanting to be a total asshole, he looks back at him, offering an apologetic look, "Sorry, hyung. They invited me to eat with them. See you in an hour!"

The disappointment written all over Seungwoo's face is heartbreaking, and he feels horrible about being the cause of it. It's his fault that they're doing this awkward dance around each other, and yet the older man is still trying his best to talk it out. He's just _too nice_. Knowing him, he probably wants to give Seungyoun a heads-up that he'll be reporting him for harassment later, just so he isn't caught off guard when he gets fired from the project. Because that's just the kind of person Seungwoo is (and it's coincidentally one of the reasons why Seungyoun is so crazy about him).

By the time they return from lunch, Seungwoo's demeanor has shifted. Rather than seeming upset and uncomfortable, like he was before they left, he actually looks annoyed now. His eyebrows are furrowed in thought, lips down turned in a frown, and those muscular arms of his are crossed over his chest.

Seungyoun has never seen him like this before, and he hates that his first reaction is to think about how attractive he looks when he's angry.

As the hours pass, Seungwoo refuses to even look in his direction, and that somehow makes him feel worse. They've known each other for months now, and he has never once been ignored by the other man. It causes an aching in his chest, knowing that he fucked up enough to piss off someone who is rarely seen without a smile.

That's what finally puts things into perspective for him.

In this situation, he's the only one in the wrong. It was his decision to send that picture. It was his choice to avoid talking it out. It was him who harbored such strong feelings for the other. It was all his fault.

Seungwoo hasn't done anything wrong, but he's the one being punished for it.

The least he can do is listen to whatever it is the man has to say.

As the work day comes to an end, Seungyoun readies himself for confrontation. The worst that can happen is Seungwoo demanding that they never interact again, disgusted by what he’s done. A little better than that would be getting fired, but maintaining some kind of friendliness with the other man. And the best case scenario that he can come up with is for them to pretend that this never happened and move on from it completely.

Now that he's thinking it over, he thinks he'll be okay with two of those three options. As long as Seungwoo doesn't hate him, he should be able to live with it.

Before he knows it, it's time to go home, everyone packing up their things and saying goodbye for the day. Seungyoun barely acknowledges them, his eyes glued to Seungwoo as he moves toward the exit without a word.

If he were a coward, he might just let him leave, convince himself that this day never happened, and continue on like nothing is wrong. But he knows it isn't right to do that to the older man, so he hurries to leave, chasing after him in the hopes of catching up before he escapes the building.

"Hyung!"

Seungwoo's figure freezes in the middle of the hallway, but he doesn't bother looking back at him. There's another pang in his chest, but Seungyoun thinks he deserves the cold shoulder.

Seungyoun's hand reaches out for him, fingers just barely grazing his arm, but the other quickly jerks away from him. The quick reaction reminds him of a kid who touched a hot stove, his body automatically responding by trying to get away. When he speaks, he just sounds tired, "What is it, Seungyoun?"

The tone of his voice, completely void of any emotion, makes him pause. In that moment, he wants to give up and run away, but this is his problem. He needs to fix it.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, his own voice soft. "I shouldn't have avoided you like that. I just… I don't know what to say."

This seems to snap Seungwoo out of whatever trance he had fallen into. His head whips to the side, staring him down with a fierce glint in his eyes. The look he’s given is genuinely terrifying, spreading goosebumps down his limbs.

One, two, three long seconds tick by before the man grabs hold of Seungyoun’s arm, his grip tight enough to startle him, but not enough to hurt. He looks up and down the hall for any bystanders, and when he finds that they're alone, he leads him down another corridor, yanking open a supply closet and pulling him inside.

Seungyoun barely has time to register what's happening when the other slams the door shut behind them and flicks on a light. There's not a lot of room in the closet, but they still manage to keep a comfortable distance from one another.

"Why did you send me that?"

The question is more of a demand for answers than anything else. It's angry and unnerving and leaves Seungyoun scrambling for an answer.

"I was really drunk last night! I didn't—"

Seungwoo cuts him off, "Let me try again: why did you send _me_ that?"

When said with a different inflection, it becomes a whole new question—one that Seungyoun doesn't think he's ready to answer. If he thought he could confess his feelings for the other, he would have just done that from the start. But he knows that Seungwoo deserves the truth, even if it will ruin their friendship completely.

His answer is mumbled, barely audible, "Because I like you."

"Because _what_?"

Seungyoun exhales, trying to breathe out all of his anxiety, and repeats himself, "Because I like you, okay? I know I don't have a chance, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it! My friend told me that if I sent you that, it would— I don't know. I guess he thought it was a good way to confess. And I really was drunk, and I thought it was a good idea, and I just… did it. I'm sorry."

He needs to catch his breath when he's done explaining, having dumped all of his emotions into one quick jumble of word vomit. His pulse is scarily fast, and now there's a burning behind in eyes and in his throat. It hurts, but he tries to fight it off, refusing to cry in front of the other. He needs to maintain some form of dignity.

Seungwoo is just staring at him again, an intensity behind his eyes that sends shivers down his spine. He can't tell what the other is feeling; he looks angry and sad and confused, his body tense as he thinks it through. The man has never looked more intimidating, and Seungyoun's stomach is doing gymnastics over it.

He's about to apologize again so he can get the hell out of there, but the older man is suddenly moving, lifting his right arm. And Seungyoun isn't dumb—he knows that he's about to get hit in the face—so he braces himself, squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

Except… he doesn't get punched in the face.

Instead, Seungwoo raises his hand, wraps it around the back of Seungyoun's neck, and pulls him into a heated kiss.

At first, he has no idea how to respond, so he doesn't. His face is suddenly on fire, a lightheadedness passing over him. He stays as still as possible, frozen like a statue as he waits for an explanation. And when Seungwoo pulls away not long after, he waits for one.

His eyes open slowly, focusing on the other as he takes a few deep breaths. He wants to jump for joy right now (Seungwoo just kissed him!), but he also doesn't understand why this just happened. Why isn't Seungwoo furious with him? Why isn't he calling Seungyoun an asshole and storming off? _Why the hell did he kiss him?_

It's then that he gets the hit he was expecting, but it's aimed at his shoulder and barely has any strength behind it. He wants to complain, a tiny whine leaving him, but Seungwoo's laughter stops him.

"You're such a dumbass."

The sound of his laugh is music to Seungyoun's ears, so he decides to let the insult slide. Rubbing at his shoulder, he pouts, "What was that for?"

"For sending me your nudes," Seungwoo answers simply, shoulders still shaking with his giggles.

His pride is slightly wounded—his crush is laughing about his dick pic, dammit—but he's mostly just relieved that the man is smiling again. "I said I was sorry," he mutters, loosening up at the grin Seungwoo gives him.

The elder rolls his eyes playfully, "Just give me a warning if you're gonna do it again. It kind of sent me into a panic and made me miss the bus."

It's Seungyoun's turn to laugh, although his is a lot less natural, "_Again?_"

He's leveled with a look that says he's incredibly stupid, but Seungwoo is still smiling at him, so it can't be too bad, "I didn't say I was upset about it, did I?"

"Oh."

"Yeah," Seungwoo snickers, leaning in again, "oh."

This time around, Seungyoun is more prepared, meeting him halfway for another kiss. He still doesn’t understand why this is happening, but he’s not about to complain. His hands move on their own, settling on the man's hips and pulling him forward a step to close the distance between them. 

Now that he's actively participating in the kiss, he's able to appreciate the softness of Seungwoo's plush lips. An embarrassingly long time has been spent daydreaming about those lips, but he never could have imagined just how amazing they felt. The kisses are eager, bordering on desperate, and has him melting into the other’s touch.

The passion that he shows, backing Seungyoun up against the closet door, makes him think that maybe Seungwoo has been waiting for this just as long as he has. A knee pushes his legs apart, rubbing against his crotch and earning a weak moan that the elder swallows up. Just like the night before, he doesn't need much to get worked up, rocking gently against the other's thigh in search for friction.

When Seungwoo pulls back, he immediately ducks his head to pepper kisses down Seungyoun's neck. Every now and then, he nips at the skin, never harsh enough to leave a mark, yet still managing to make him squirm. His head tips back, exposing more of his neck for the other to explore, and he closes his eyes.

Never had he thought he would end up in this situation, pinned against a door by Han Seungwoo, who is returning his affections in the best way possible. Everything feels hot, and he’s unable to do anything more than dig his fingers into the man's hips, using them to anchor himself lest he float away.

He feels so overwhelmed, so vulnerable, and yet he never wants this stop.

As if he was listening in on those thoughts, Seungwoo takes that chance to pull away, letting go of him completely. His worries make a sudden return, eyes shooting open to assess the situation, afraid that the moment is coming to an end. But what Seungyoun finds leaves him in shock, staring dumbly at the other as he tries to understand the scene before him.

Down on the dusty floor of the closet, he finds Seungwoo, who has suddenly dropped to his knees and is looking up at him with determination written all over his face. Seungyoun can only stare in awe as the man begins to unzip his jeans, watching him intently for any signs to stop. He must not spot whatever he was searching for, because he tugs Seungyoun's pants down his thighs in one swift motion.

His fingers move under the waistband of his boxers next, and Seungyoun's heart nearly stops. He reaches out, placing a gentle hand on Seungwoo's to halt his actions. "Wait," even to his own ears, he sounds desperate, "is this— this isn't just sex, right?"

Seungwoo's expression shifts, his head tilting innocently in question. The contrast between that and his position between Seungyoun’s legs makes him want to laugh. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I seriously like you, hyung," Seungyoun huffs, trying to ignore the very small distance between his dick and the other's face. "If this is just sexual for you, I can't do it. I need more than that."

The smile that takes over Seungwoo's features is so beautiful, he thinks he might cry at the sight of it. Despite the very sexual nature of his location, he looks like an angel, eyes forming happy crescents as a little dimple appears in his cheek. It might just be the cutest thing Seungyoun has ever seen.

"I like you, Seungyoun," Seungwoo says it so matter-of-factly, he has no choice but to believe him. "And I would love to give you more than just sex. But I've been thinking about your dick since the moment I woke up today, and if I don't get my mouth on it right now, I might explode."

Finally, Seungyoun's brain gives up, nearly frying at the other's words. He doesn't know how to respond to that, so he forgoes any words, just nodding his permission and letting go of the man's hand.

That must be enough for Seungwoo who, after letting out a breathy giggle, tugs Seungyoun's underwear down his thighs and moves in without a second of hesitation. It's in that moment, enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth, watching those plush lips wrap around his cock, that Seungyoun swears he ascends to heaven.

And then it gets _better_. Seungwoo begins to move in slowly, taking his length as far back as he can. When it reaches his throat, he hums contently, sending vibrations through Seungyoun's dick that makes him see stars. A groan rips through him, his hands reaching to hold the older in place, fingers curling in his hair.

"Hyung," he sighs, reluctantly loosening his grip to allow the other to move. Before he starts bobbing his head up and down, the corners of his mouth turn up in an awkward smirk, and Seungyoun is _wrecked_.

Dull nails dig into his thighs, using them for support as he starts taking his dick in earnest. As it turns out, that mouth can do so much more than smile prettily, and he takes this opportunity to show that off. Seungwoo moans, flicks his tongue, even swallows around him, and it feels perfect.

There's a moment when the man pulls off of him, and Seungyoun assumes it's to catch his breath. But then he feels his shirt being rucked up, pushed to his bellybutton. He considers questioning the action, only for Seungwoo to lean back in and press a few sloppy kisses to his gun tattoo. The way he kisses the skin feels hungry, like he’s been starved of this for far too long.

A delicate drag of his fingers begins to slowly trace the design, and the gesture causes the blood in Seungyoun’s cheeks to rise, oddly flattered by the attention.

"God, you're a work of art," the man breathes against his skin, speaking softly, like it’s a secret he isn't positive he should share.

Seungyoun is already on fire, his body engulfed in an alarming amount of heat, but those words somehow raise his temperature a few extra degrees. He wishes he could play it on a loop for the rest of his life.

This moment feels too intimate for a supply closet, and he almost regrets the situation. Seungwoo deserves so much better than this; he shouldn't have to get down on his knees in a dusty closet. It makes him wish he had made a move months ago.

Unable to stand the dainty way Seungwoo's fingers are tracing over his inked skin, he tugs lightly at the man's hair. When he looks up at him, eyes holding such fervor, Seungyoun flounders for the right words.

"Please, I— I need you. I can't—," he trails off into a pathetic whine.

His desperation works, Seungwoo pressing one last kiss to his stomach before he moves back to the task at hand. Before taking him in his mouth once more, he breathes a soft "_I know, baby_" that almost brings tears to Seungyoun's eyes.

There are so many factors that make the experience pass by too quickly. From Seungwoo's determination and skill to his gentle touch and the look in his eyes as he watches the younger fall apart, it's all more than enough to drive Seungyoun to the edge. A familiar heat begins to spread through his lower body, adding to the fire already burning under his skin. He bangs his head against the door, pulling at the strands of hair he's been clutching for dear life.

"Hyung, please, fuck," he pants out, trying to string the words into a warning.

Either the message doesn't transfer, or Seungwoo simply doesn't care, because his pace begins to quicken. The obscene slurping that fills the room is embarrassingly hot, and it only takes a few more seconds before Seungyoun reaches his peak. His body goes rigid, abdominal muscles tightening almost painfully before they release, sending shocks throughout him as he comes in Seungwoo mouth.

He's too busy with his orgasm to notice the other swallowing it all, even catching the few drops that spill passed his lips. His aftershocks are more intense than they usually are, which he attributes to the love of his life being the one that caused them. It's undeniable that Seungwoo knows what he's doing, but something tells him he would have enjoyed it no matter what.

When the haze is lifted off of his mind, he’s overcome with the urge to make the other feel just as amazing as he does right now. He immediately offers to lend him a hand.

"Can I help you with that?" He motions weakly to the obvious tent in the elder's pants, wearing a lazy smile.

Seungwoo looks down at his own erection and shrugs him off, "Nah, I'm good."

The answer surprises him, and those nerves from before start to resurface, "Are you sure?"

Like the true gentleman he is, Seungwoo helps to tuck him into his pants, zipping him back up before he stands. He leans in for a quick peck and then laughs lightly, "You said you wanted more than sex. So take me out to dinner, and then I'll let you return the favor."

His heart skips a beat at that promise, a dopey smile replacing his previous one. Seungwoo wants to go on a date with him—and he wants to do it after he had Seungyoun's dick in his mouth. This is a literal dream come true.

"Okay," he nods dumbly, "do you wanna go grab dinner?"

The other laughs, and he looks so beautiful, he can't possibly be real. "Let's save it for tomorrow. I've got something I need to take care of before I can go home," Seungwoo quirks an eyebrow, glancing back down to his own crotch.

Not wanting to push his luck, Seungyoun agrees readily. He can't take a risk, worried that the other will come to his senses and change his mind, and if that means waiting another day for a proper date, then he can power through it.

He moves to open the door, but not before stealing another kiss, "Deal!" As he’s slipping out of the closet, giving the other the privacy he’ll need, Seungwoo throws out one last comment.

“Thanks again for the picture. It’s gonna come in handy!”

And just as he thought that was enough to completely end him, on his bus ride home not ten minutes later, his phone buzzes with a new notification. He opens it without a second thought, only to nearly throw his phone at the seat in front of him. Because there, under the infamous message that started it all, he finds a hastily taken photo of Seungwoo’s dick.

Maybe his drunken mistake wasn't as terrible as he originally thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as my first official attempt at smut, so i apologize if it wasn't the best. hopefully i'll improve with time~
> 
> i hope you liked it! please let me know what you thought!
> 
> and if you want, you can find me on twitter @guanwoozi


End file.
